In Swedish Patent Application No. 8202816-8 there is described an arrangement for holding and/or registering a stencil frame in a silk screen printing machine which comprises, inter alia, a printing platen and a squeegee arrangement and/or ink re-filling means located above the platen. Arranged between the printing platen and the squeegee arrangement for co-operation with the stencil frame are one or more members which are constructed to permit the stencil frame to be displaced or otherwise moved to an adjusted position in the silk screen printing machine, and vice versa, and in which printing machine registering means are provided for orienting the stencil frame in a registered position and holding the frame firmly in position.
This known arrangement includes means by which the frame can be moved manually in a direction at right angles to the transport direction of the material, via guide means positioned transversely to the machine.
Thus, the arrangement includes a manually manouverable arrangement which delivers a stencil frame to the silk screen printing machine and/or receives a stencil frame therefrom.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,176 to provide a magazine in which a plurality of stencil frames with stencils mounted thereto are stored, each of the stencils having a different pattern to the other, and wherein it is possible to move a stencil frame manually from the magazine to the printing platen of the silk screen printing machine.